Skeleton King's Final Attack
by Angel K. L
Summary: The hyperforce and allies finaly destroy Skeleton King, but is he really gone?.
1. Skeleton King is no more

Ok, I just gotta say, thanks to Crystal Persian, who helped motivate me to write this story.

Chapter 1: Skeleton King is no more

Are you ready?!" Chiro asked.

The Hyperforce and the help they called( which included the Sun Riders, the Super Robot Frog Team, the RoboApes, and many others) were all standing outside the Super Robot. Chiro and the monkeys were standing on the right foot.

Together they destroyed the formless, undead monsters, Skeleton King Droid, and most of Skeleton King's palace was in ruin. They went back to the robot to heal injuries and recharge weapons. They needed to hurry back to Skeleton King's fortress before he could make more formless.

"We will surround him and use all of our attacks at once, that should be enough to destroy his body completely." While the blue monkey Gibson talked everyone was paying close attention, anxious and nervous. Chiro began to speak again

"You all know you're positions, lets move."

They began to march towards what was left of Skeleton King's fortress. They all had some of the most intense looks on their faces. They marched for ten minutes when they finally reached the partially demolished fortress. They could see that Skeleton King was beginning to make more formless. There were a few dozen formless guarding. The frog team took care of them with minimum effort.

The heroes finally reached he palace, the Sun Riders were the first to spot Skeleton King. Super Quasier blasted him out of the palace, Skeleton King weakly stood up as everyone started to surround him ready to fire on the given command. Skeleton King was trapped.

Antauri was on Chiro's right, and Nova was on his left. Chiro was facing Skeleton King. On the opposite side of Skeleton King were the Sun Riders and everyone else in between them.

"It appears that I am out numbered," said Skeleton King

"18 to 1," replied Nova.

"Hmm." Skeleton King chuckled. He was still weak from the blast, and a strange purple glow started coming out of his body. It was starting to float into his staff.

"Drop the staff and we promise we will make it quick." retorted the red monkey.

"Mm, tempting, but no." the staff started glowing pure evil. "I will not be destroyed without giving you something to remember me by." Skeleton King had an evil glare in his eyes he was now facing Sprx who was 3 monkeys away from Chiro.

"Oh and Nova you should do a recount because there are only 17 here." remarked Skeleton King. Nova began saying:

"What are you talking..." When Skeleton King quickly turned his body and his staff let out a sharp purple beam followed by a black evil mass. Right at Chiro.( Imagine the purple beam being the circumference of a quarter and the mass being a softball.) Antauri turned his head, with sad, bulging eyes .

Chiro was pushed back 2 feet and fell to his knees, his pupils looked like a cats ( really skinny). All that took one second, and right then everyone unleashed their strongest energy attacks at Skeleton King, he was laughing as his body dissolved in thin air with the energy attacks. Then everyone turned towards Chiro who was on the ground and showed no life.

A/N Yay, the first chp to my first story, my second chp will be up real soon. R&R.


	2. the purple light

1Quaisar rushed over to pick up Chiro, and take him to the robot. Everyone moved away (everyone except Antauri of course.)

"Get him to the robot before it's too late!" said Gibson. Quaisar picked him up so Chiro's head was leaning back, and his mouth was partly open. His eyes were all dead and fuzzy looking. (Like in FMA after Envy stabbed Ed.) They got back to the robot in record time. Gibson opened the door and Quaisar, Antauri, and Gibson were the first to go in and up the elevator. The other monkeys went in after with the Sun Riders and everyone else followed them.

Quaisar put Chiro on the table in the medical room. Gibson went straight to work. Antauri and Jinmay were on opposite sides of Chiro's head , and Nova was at his feet. Otto and SPRX were inside the room next to the door. The blue monkey spoke:

"This is very bad, the beam hit Chiro right over the heart, Chiro is almost dead. I have to help him soon or else."

Antauri had his eyes closed in a worry position, Nova was crying and Jinmay's were open scared to death. Gibson spoke again:

"This is very unusual, the skin that was hit by the beam is fine, almost like it healed itself. It could be the Power Primate but..."Antauri interrupted.

"I feel there is something else amiss."

"It's almost as if, as if he never got hit." said Gibson.

"But how can that be, Chiro is all... ya know lookin." asked Otto.

Gibson remarked. "I'll run some more tests in the morning, Chiro is heart beat is stable right now, he should make that long."

"I'll stay the night with him, to make sure nothing happens." Antauri suggested.

"Ok, but let me know immediately if anything does." Gibson said.

It was late at night, and Chiro was the same as he was a few hours earlier except his eyes were closed. Antauri kept a close eye on him, he wasn't going to fall asleep. He was about to rest his eyes when a ghastly, dark, purple light came out of Chiro's body where the beam hit him, and Chiro's eyes opened wide.(but they were still fuzzy and empty.) It felt powerful and ran from his body to the ceiling. Antauri was very concerned and was about to alert Gibson when he decided to wait a moment. He wanted to see if Chiro's state had more to do with the soul than with the body. So he crossed his legs, and used the Power Primate to look into Chiro's soul. What he found was this:

A battlefield with Chiro on one side and Skeleton King on the other. Chiro was releasing a large mass of Power Primate out of his hands, and Skeleton King was releasing a purple, evil energy, similar to the light that came out of Chiro, from his staff. Both of their attacks met in the middle. Chiro was saying this:

"Get out."

Skeleton King Replied with "Hmm, never, I gave up my physical form, so now I will wreak my vengeance through yours." Chiro's body was starting to tremble from the attack. Antauri blinked his eyes, and when he did he found himself back in the medical room with the monkey team, who apparently were awaken by the noise, surrounding him.

"Antauri, do you know what's wrong with Chiro?" asked Nova

" I..." Antauri tried to speak.

SPRX yelled, " What is it Antauri?"

Antauri figured it out. " Skeleton King's last attack, it wasn't to destroy Chiro. It was to take him over."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Otto confused.

With much angst, Antauri answered. "Skeleton King's soul... it's inside of Chiro!"

**A/N** omg, don't worry next chp will be out soon enough. Review


	3. Two Souls One Body

1"WHAT!?" everybody yelled.

"No, it can't be." cried Nova

"I'm afraid so." responded Antauri.

"But how did it get there?" asked Otto.

"The attack, part of it must have been to open Chiro, and the other part must have been the soul." said Gibson.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nova asked.

Antauri said, "I'm not sure... yet."

Then a green light came out of Chiro in the same fashion as the purple.

"What was that?" asked SPRX.

"It must have been some sort of a response to having two souls in one body." replied Gibson.

"I'm going to look within Chiro again to see if there is any way to help."Antauri said right before he got back into his meditating position and used the power primate.

\\Inside Chiro//

They were back on the battlefield. The green and purple light met in the middle still. Antauri started to get closer when Chiro's attack started pushing Skeleton King back. Antauri could feel that Chiro had more energy coming out of him like before. Skeleton King pushed back Chiro a little and more light came out of Chiro. Antauri was about to get closer when he fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

\\Super Robot//

Antauri was back in sickbay. The evil inside of Chiro must be so strong that Antauri can only stay inside of Chiro for a short period of time.

"Antauri?" Antauri opened his eyes to see a very concerned Nova in front of him.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Maybe, but tell me, what color of light came out of Chiro last?" Antauri asked.

"Green but before that it was purple." responded Otto.

"Then yes, I have found out something. The weaker soul is the color of light that comes out of Chiro. Skeleton King is purple, and Chiro is green." Antauri stated. Gibson made an inference:

"So the more times the purple light comes out of Chiro the better."

"But the more times the green light out..."started SPRX.

"The less of a chance Chiro has of making it out of this." finished Nova.

"Precisely." Antauri said.

For the next hour no light came out of Chiro (It must of meant that they souls have been equally strong.) Most of the help the hyperforce called were about to leave. Gibson informed everybody about Chiro's condition.( Gibson left out the part about the Skeleton King's soul.) The only guys who stayed a few more days were the Sun Riders, Nekeeta(the other cat people had left), and Olliana (from galactic smash) . Jinmay was taking it hard. Noone had seen her smile in a while. Nova tried cheering her up.

"Hey Jinmay, how about we take a walk to take our minds off things." Nova expected to hear no.

"Sure, a walk sounds good." replied Jinmay.

While Nova and Jinmay were on their walk Antauri and Gibson were right beside Chiro. For the hour they had been thinking of ways they could possibly help Chiro.

"I'm going to see how he's doing" Antauri said right before using the power primate to look through Chiro's soul. Everything looked alright until Antauri started getting closer. Chiro's legs were trembling, and sweat was dripping off his face. The Skeleton King, however, looked like he hadn't even been trying. "This isn't good," Antauri thought. Antauri had to break his connection into Chiro for now, the evil was just to powerful. When he opened his eyes he was in sickbay again. Then, green bursted out of Chiro faster and stronger than any other time. This of course made Antauri and Gibson very concerned. Chiro opened his eyes, they were still empty, he sat up and swung his legs around the table. There was an evil aura coming out of Chiro. Gibson tried asking Chiro questions, but Chiro just stared out in space, his eyes were gray. Gibson and Antauri could feel that something very terrible was about to happen

//Inside Chiro\\

"Ugh, I cant hold on." Chiro was saying to himself.

Skeleton King was saying to Chiro, "You are weak, and I am strong, it's only a matter of time boy."

Then the energy coming out of Skeleton King's staff increased pushing Chiro back faster than before.

Chiro was losing.

A/N oh, wat's gonna happen. Eerie isn't it.


	4. Expelling the Soul

1Just when Chiro sat up Nova and Jinmay walked in the room. Jinmay ran to hug Chiro, but stopped two feet away from him.

"Something's wrong Chiro, isn't there?" Jinmay asked Gibson.

"Yes, he looks awake, but it's like he's not there." Antauri responded.

Otto and SPRX ran into the room, they could feel something bad was happening.

"I can feel that Chiro is weak, his soul is giving out." said Antauri.

Jinmay asked, "What does that mean? That Chiro's body will just lie there forever?"

"No, I'm afraid that it will be much worse." started Antauri.

"How does it get any worse than that!" Jinmay screamed.

"Skeleton King will be able to live in Chiro's body, and use him for evil." explained Antauri. Jinmay was close to tears.

"Oh," said Otto. "That is a lot worse."

Then they looked at Chiro, they barely noticed that Chiro's eyes started to have a red tint of evil instead of a gray emptiness.

Still sitting up "Chiro" started mumbling words. Only Antauri was able to pick them up. When Chiro stopped mumbling Antauri opened his eyes wide, in shock. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What was Chiro saying?" asked Nova.

"He said... that. He said, I am Skeleton King. I live again. I will take revenge on Shuggazoom. I will destroy everybody using the boy's powers. I will be more powerful than ever." Antauri said.

Everyone stared at him for ten seconds in disbelief. Skeleton King, really was winning, and they hadn't figured out a way to help their weak leader.

"I'm going in to talk to Chiro." exclaimed Antauri.

"Antauri, are you sure, the energy is to evil." Nova said with concern.

"I don't care. I need to help him, I, we can never lose him." Antauri choked.

The entire team looked at him with understanding eyes. They knew how much Antauri cared for Chiro. And that nothing they could say would stop him from helping Chiro.

So Antauri went into position to look through Chiro. When he was inside, he was shocked at what he saw. Skeleton King's attack was taking up 70 the entire light energy. It seemed like Chiro barely had anything coming from him. Antauri also noticed, even though he was quite a distance away, that Chiro had tears coming from his soft blue eyes. Antauri ran to Chiro even though it hurt to be so close to the evil energy.

"Antauri." Chiro had just managed to whisper.

Sadly Antauri responded, "Chiro, what is happening."

"Skeleton King is just too powerful, I'm sorry. If he wins then he will be able to use my powers on you guys. I just want you to know that you should go all out on my body when..." Chiro started.

"Chiro, I will not let you lose, I will find a way to make your soul more powerful. I swear." Antauri said sternly.

"There is no way, I'm too weak. He is too strong, he has unlimited evil energy, and I'm powerless." replied Chiro.

"You are never powerless, you have your team, and we will always give you strength." Antauri said right before he was pulled out of Chiro's body. "_You are never alone_." thought Antauri.

"Antauri, did you find a way to help him." asked a very concerned Jinmay.

"Yes, and I will need all of your energies to do so." stated Antauri.

Everyone asked, "How do we do that?"

Antauri explained "First I need you all to concentrate, even you Jinmay. All of your energy, and the power primate. Now focus your energies on me."Everyone started having some color of energy coming from within them, and they floated to Antauri. When the energies took effect, Antauri had a glow illuminating him, and his eyes turned a magnificent shade of green but his pupils were gone. Everyone else collapsed to the floor because they were too weak to stand. Then Antauri got into meditating position, to save Chiro. Even inside Chiro, Antauri still glowed and his eyes were still green, but he had his pupils. He ran towards where Chiro standing. Skeleton King's evil energy took up about 80 of the light now. Chiro noticed Antauri and weakly said:

"Antauri, what are you doing."

With a huge grin Antauri responded, "Giving you strength." He then focused on Chiro, and he released all the energy into Chiro and he started glowing the same way Antauri was. Chiro's eyes turned green, and his attack velocity increased. He stood up straight and stopped sweating. Chiro was refreshed. Skeleton King started yelling " Noooooo!" Then Chiro used all of the new energies and pushed Skeleton King's attack back. Antauri started smiling, Chiro had won. Chiro dropped his hands because the Skeleton King's soul was out of his body. Antauri practically screamed when Chiro fell to the ground on his hands and knees, half conscious. Antauri was about to ask Chiro if he was alright, but right then Antauri was taken out of Chiro's body. When he realized he was back in sickbay everyone was just starting to get up. Chiro's body was lifted into the air, and large streaks of evil purple were flying out of his body. Nearly twenty large purple streaks came out, and they all floated around the top of the ceiling in a large cluster. A fairly large green light bursted out of Chiro. When it did, it mixed with the purple cluster and all of the light went away with a bright flash. And Chiro's body was dropped onto the table. By then everyone had regained strength, and ran to Chiro on the table. His eyes were open and they were still gray, but had a tint of blue on them now. Chiro looked like a corpse, but it seemed like he was fine. Was Chiro still alive?

**A/N soo, wat do ya think? Next chp will be up soon**


	5. It's Over

1Everyone started surrounding Chiro. He was laid out flat face up on the table. Eyes half open and mouth closed. The part of his shirt that is over his heart was ripped up, but his skin was still intact. Gibson put wires all over Chiro's body to start running tests to see if Chiro was alright. He shoved everyone out of the room. He needed space. After about an hour, but what seemed like an infinity Gibson walked into the main room from sickbay.

He nodded his head and looked up. "Chiro will be all right."

To everyone it seemed like a weight had just been lifted off their shoulders. Some even took a gasp of air. They all went in the room to see Chiro. He was still knocked out, buy they could tell he was alright. The machines on the computer said that Chiro had a stable heartbeat, and was breathing steadily. It had been a long day. Everyone went to bed, but this time Nova kept watch. After the door closed behind her she held Chiro's hand.

"I'm so happy that you're ok."

Chiro mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Nova asked, "For what, you didn't do anything that was your fault." Chiro didn't say anything. After a couple of hours had passed, Nova fell asleep. When she woke up, she was surprised to see a very confused looking Chiro looking right at her.

//Two hours later\\

All the monkeys and Jinmay were in sickbay with Chiro. Gibson was asking Chiro countless questions about if he was alright. Chiro always answered fine.

"Antauri, what happened when I was asleep. All I can remember is the Skeleton King attacking me, and then nothing." asked Chiro.

"It's difficult to explain." replied Antauri.

"Then just start at the beginning." said Chiro

So Antauri told Chiro everything that happened in the last 37 hours. When Antauri finished, Chiro was in shock. His face was pale, and his hands were gripping the table.

"I," Chiro was saying in a dry voice. "had Skeleton King inside of me? Is he... gone, for good?"

"I have been scanning the city for a few hours now. There are no signs of evil energy anywhere." said Gibson. Chiro gasped, and relaxed a bit. Everyone was gone now (except for the hyperforce and Jinmay), the Sun Riders had a distress call on her planet, Nikeeta was home sick, and Aliana had some sort of business to attend to. Nova was sending a message to everyone saying that Chiro was alright.

"I really think I should go to bed." stated Chiro.

"I agree, but first you must drink this." said Gibson holding out a cup with some kind of purplish goo in it.

"What is it?" asked Chiro looking into the cup.

"It's just a drink that should hydrate you, you've lost a lot of fluids being in a coma for nearly two days." replied Gibson. So Chiro drank the purple gooey looking drink and went to bed.

"_So, I had the Skeleton King inside of me. Weird_." Chiro was thinking to himself. He went to bed, and slept for a few hours. When he woke up, he went into Antauri's room to meditate. Antauri talked to Chiro to see if he was alright.

"Yah, I'm fine, just a little freaked out." said Chiro

"I was very worried about you. I'm sorry, for a second, I thought that Skeleton King would win" Antauri said.

"Don't be sorry, I thought he would win, too." Chiro stated. Antauri smiled, and Chiro knew everything would be ok.

**It's Over. I already have an idea for my next story. It will most likely involve Chiro. (I like Chiro)**


End file.
